kimi ga iru
by keytakaoru
Summary: Key, namja yang tumbuh di desa memutuskan untuk pergi ke Seoul berharap bertemu dengan Dongwoon, shabat kecilnya. namun Dongwoon yang malu melihat penampilan udik Key menolaknya mentah-mentah. siapa yang tahu kalau Onew, namja paling dingin justru yang menolong Key.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Kimi ga iru**

**Pairing : Onkey**

**Length : chapter**

**Author : Keytakaoru **

**Rating : T**

**Genre : drama, romance (?) entah saya juga bingung genre apa sebenarnya ff ini #pabbo author**

**Desclaimer : Onkey itu milik satu sama lain meski saya sebenernya juga tergila-gila dengan yang namanya Key tapi rela deh saya kalo buat Key bahagia, apadeh #ditampol**

**Warning : miss typho, tdk sesuai EYD, may be out of character, BL dll jadi buat yang gak suka daripada membashing saya atau lebih parahnya bias saya yang jadi pair di cerita ini, mending Anda menjauh**

Nb : ini adaptasi dari sebuah komik. Nah, tugas para reader adalah menebak judul komiknya, haha… dan karena ini pertama kalinya saya memakai pov orang pertama bukan orang ketiga seperti biasanya harap maklum kalau memang masih aneh. #bow

_Aku selalu dan selalu ingin bertemu dengannya_

_Sampai hatiku seperti akan meledak saja bahkan hanya dengan membayangkan bisa bertemu orang itu_

_Hari ini, aku akan pergi menemuinya, ya aku akan ke Seoul tak peduli bahwa orang itu akan tidak mengenaliku lagi_

_Atau aku akan terpuruk di kota ini sendirian merindukannya_

"aku nggak kenal"

Satu kalimat itu benar-benar menghancurkan hatiku menjadi serpihan. Aku telah rela jauh-jauh pergi dari Daegu hanya untuk menemuinya dan dengan entengnya jawaban ini yang kuterima.

"eh ? kau benar tidak mengenaliku ?"

"maaf ya aku nggak kenal kamu. Lagian aku nggak pernah bergaul dengan orang udik seperti kamu."

"dongwoon ah, kau benar-benar deh, masa kau juga menyentuh namja macam itu." Seseorang tiba-tiba muncul diantara kami berdua.

"apa yang kau katakan. Tidak mungkin lah. Kajja kita pergi, orang ini hanya stalkerku saja."

"chakkaman."

BRUK…

Ah, aku benar-benar bodoh, kenapa hanya mengejar ia saja aku justru jatuh terjerembab seperti ini, memalukan. Aku benar-benar malu, sepertinya aku tidak dapat berdiri lagi. Pandangan teman-temannya benar-benar membuatku ingin menghilang saja.

"siapa sih dia ? kampungan banget."

Satu lagi kalimat yang mengahancurkan hatiku, aku yakin sekali lagi saja kata-kata semacam ini muncul dan aku akan benar-benar memutuskan untuk mengubur diriku sendiri. Wae? Kenapa semua orang yang dari kampung mesti disebut kampungan. Tidak berpikirkah mereka justru sikap sok macam itu yang disebut kampungan. Tapi aku memang hanya namja kampung dan ini kota besar Seoul yang kejam, aku tidak mungkin melawan mereka, cari mati namanya.

Flashback

"Key… ini Dongwoon. Dia baru saja pindah ke sebelah rumah kita. Baik-baiklah dengannya."

"Annyeong haseyo Key shi. Dongwoon imnida."

"annyeong haseyo. Kau benar-benar keren Dongwoon ah, kau pasti berasal jauh dari sini."

"ne, aku dari Seoul. Aku akan tinggal disini beberapa tahun selama ayahku masih bekerja di sini."

"jinjja? Ah senangnya aku jadi punya teman main."

Aku dan Dongwoon menjadi sahabat sejak itu, kami tidak terpisahkan hingga 3 tahun lamanya sampai Dongwoon harus kembali ke Seoul. Kami hanya anak-anak berumur 12 tahun saat itu dan perpisahan itu membuatku menangis seharian. Saat itu aku benar-benar tidak tahu perasaan apa yang membuatku merasa sesak sekali saat ia tinggalkan dan kini ketika aku telah menginjak bangku SMA aku tahu benar bahwa itulah yang dinamakan cinta. Apa lagi? Sudah lewat beberapa tahun dan aku masih mengingatnya bahkan merindukannya, perasaan macam apa kalau bukan cinta yang kurasakan.

Aku masih terduduk di tempat aku terpeleset tadi. kini air mataku mulai turun. Sakit, bukan karna jatuh terpeleset itu tapi melihat Dongwoon yang kurindukan justru mengabaikanku seperti ini, aku tidak bisa mengangkat kepalaku sekarang.

"ini milikmu? baunya sungguh menjijikkan."

Aku mendengar suara, apa orang itu berbicara denganku? Ia berdiri di hadapanku sekarang. Aku mendongak dan dapat melihat wajah tampan namun terkesan dingin sedang menatapku. Bodoh, kenapa aku sempat memikirkan hal semacam ini ketika aku dalam keadaan memalukan. Eh tapi apa tadi ia bilang, baunya menjijikkan? Aku menoleh pada kotak yang ada di tangannya. Itu bekal makan yang special kusiapkan untuk Dongwoon. Asinan yang kubuat dengan tanganku sendiri. Seketika rasa marah meliputi diriku. Ada apa dengan orang-orang Seoul ini, kenapa semuanya benar-benar bersikap begitu tidak manusiawi.

"bau kau bilang ?" entah kekuatan dari mana, aku justru bisa berdiri sekarang dan balik menatap marah orang di hadapanku.

"lebih baik kau lupakan Dongwoon saja. Hidupmu masih panjang. Jangan menyerah."

Dia pikir dia siapa semudah itu menyuruhku melupakan orang yang kucintai. Dan apa itu? Wajah dinginnya sama sekali tidak cocok dengan kata-katanya yang seperti ahjumma-ahjumma sedang memberi nasihat anak orang.

Tapi kenapa ia berkata seperti itu. Jangan-jangan aku bersikap aneh tadi makanya Dongwoon pura-pura tidak menegnalku atau Dongwoon sudah punya pacar ? aku harus menanyakan itu padanya. Eh, kebanyakan berfikir aku jadi tidak menyadari namja itu sudah melangkah pergi kan.

"tunggu, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Dongwoon ?"

"kenapa kau menyuruhku melupakannya ? memangnya aku melakukan sesuatu yang dia benci ya ? atau dia sudah punya pacar ?"

"molla, aku hanya melihat kejadian tadi."

"jebal, aku hanya kenal Dongwoon di sini. Mana bisa aku melupakannya."

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa bersikap sebodoh ini tapi ini semua demi Dongwoon. Demi dia aku rela memohon pada namja yang tidak ku kenal ini.

"apaan sih? Kenapa namja kampung seperti kau pegang-pegang Onew hyung sih."

"jinjja. Kau benar-benar keliling Seoul dengan dandanan seperti ini ? haha… "

Dua kalimat tadi berasal dari dua orang yang berjalan bersama namja yang disebut-sebut sebagai Onew hyung itu. Ah matta, itu namanya, Onew, aneh tapi menarik.

"aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu."

Ternyata namja bernama Onew ini baik juga.

"ikut denganku"

Tangan itu menarikku untuk beranjak dan entah karena apa pipiku memanas. Bagaimanapun Onew adalah namja yang tidak bisa disebut jelek. Ia benar-benar tampan dengan mata sabit dan kulit seputih tahu, aneh sekali aku mendeskripsikan orang seperti ini, haha…

"eh, dimana kita ini ?"

"ini salon kakakku. Tapi karena hari ini libur jadi kau nggak akan dipungut biaya,."

Tempat ini benar-benar menakjubkan. Aku tinggal di desa selama ini dan baru pertama kali aku ke tempat seperti ini, semuanya tampak begitu menyilaukan.

"lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini ?"

"sudah kuputuskan aku akan mengubah bentukmu."

"MWO ?"

"sudahlah, duduk saja. Jangan berontak atau kau nanti kena potong."

Aku ketakutan sekarang. Dulu nenekku pernah berkata kalau Seoul adalah tempat yang menakutkan. Orang-orang kota juga tidak pernah baik. Aku jadi menyesal datang ke kota ini, padahal aku sudah tau kalau akan begini jadinya. Pasti saat aku membuka mata nanti dandananku jadi aneh dan orang-orang itu akan semakin menertawakanku.

"ok, buka matamu."

Perlahan-lahan aku membuka mata. Terkesiap, bukan karena wajah aneh yang aku lihat di cermin. Aku sungguh tidak percaya apakah ini benar-benar diriku. Aku benar-benar terlihat sangat bagaimana mengatakannya, tampak berkilau. Rambutku terlihat sangat cocok dengan wajahku,

"ini gaya dandanan kesukaan Dongwoon"

"pertama kali melihatmu aku tahu kau nggak pernah berdandan. Nah, karena kau masih pemula, kupikir akan lebih cepat mempraktekannya langsung daripada cuma dijelaskan. Selanjutnya, yang perlu diperbaiki adalah gaya berpakaianmu, setelah itu semuanya pasti sempurna."

"ini aku ?"

Rasanya aku masih tidak percaya, seperti mimpi.

"ne. ah iya miane. Mau kau lupakan atau tidak, nggak sepantasnya kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku. Karena itu lebih baik kau bicara pada Dongwoon sekali lagi. Ini adalah permintaan maafku karena sudah bilang yang aneh-aneh."

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataannya. Selama ini aku pikir orang kota terutama Seoul sama sekali tak punya perasaan tapi Onew berbeda. Aku tahu meski dia terkesan dingin tapi kalimat barusan tulus dari hatinya. Ah bodohnya, aku bahkan lupa belum memperkenalkan diriku pada namja yang telah membantuku ini.

"A… Key imnida. mulai besok aku akan sekolah di SM High School kelas 1-4. Kalau kau ?"

"aku Lee Jinki tapi temanku lebih banyak memanggil Onew. Kebetulan sekali, kita sekelas."

"iye? Onew shi kelasnya sama ?"

Ini pasti takdir, aku berangkat sendirian ke kota besar ini kemudian Tuhan mengirimkan orang baik yang sekelas denganku agar aku tidak sendiri.

"ehm… bolehkah kalau aku menganggapmu temanku?"

"bo… boleh kok ."

Onew pasti tidak bisa menolak pesonaku, aku sudah memasang kitty eyes 1000 watt ini.

"sungguh ? khamsahamnida. Ah, terimalah ini. Ini adalah acar buatanku, meskipun baunya sedikit aneh tapi rasanya enak kok."

Syukurlah, aku benar-benar bersyukur sudah bisa bertemu dengan Onew. Karena itu Key, Hwaiting ! Meskipun pada awalnya aku mengalami sedikit masalah. Tapi sekarang aku merasa kehidupanku di Seoul akan berjalan lancar, dan itu semua berkat dia.

"daebak, padahal kemarin Dongwoon berkata dia tidak mengenaliku tapi hari ini dia bilang lama nggak ketemu ya, dan besok kita janji akan makan bekal bersama."

"ini semua berkat Onew shi, gomawo."

"gwenchana."

"aku kaget loh ternyata kau terkenal sekali yah. Mau bicara denganmu saja susah banget. Banyak sekali kerumunan gadis yang mendekatimu jadi suaraku tidak terdengar."

"tapi aku tahu kok kenapa semua ingin dekat denganmu. Habisnya kau baik dan keren."

Tanpa sadar aku jadi banyak bicara. Entahlah hatiku rasanya bahagia sekali terus berbicara dengan Onew. Yah meski namja itu hanya menjawab sepatah dua patah kata sebagai balasan.

Tiba-tiba Onew menyentuh rambutku, mengembalikannya di belakang telinga.

"dari tadi kau makan rambutmu." Onew tersenyum, senyum termanis yang pernah kulihat.

"ah iya mungkin gara-gara aku terlalu banyak bicara." Kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa malu.

"ternyata acar yang kau beri kemarin enak."

" yang benar? Oh ya, aku besok juga akan membawakan Dongwoon bekal, sebenarnya acar itu adalah makanan kesukaannya."

"anu, kupikir kau juga tahu kalau kau ingin dekat dengan Dongwoon kita tidak boleh sedekat ini lagi."

"bukannya aku tidak mau mengobrol denganmu tapi kalau Dongwoon melihat kita seperti ini dia bisa berprasangka buruk."

Aku melihat Onew berjalan menjauh, dan hatiku menjadi sangat sakit bahkan melebihi saat Dongwoon menolak kedatanganku.

"ini semua kau yang buat Key ?"

"i…iya." Orang pasti mengira aku gagap karena gugup. Tapi bukan, aku merasa bingung, aku tidak sebahagia ketika makan bekal bersama Onew, padahal saat ini aku sedang bersama Dongwoon, orang yang aku cintai.

Kenapa aku jadi begini? semuanya sudah berjalan dengan sempurna. Akhirnya aku juga bisa dekat dengan Dongwoon tapi kenapa rasanya hatiku …

"Key… acarnya biarkan saja. Sekarang mari kita lakukan yang seharusnya orang dewasa lakukan."

Aku takut, Dongwoon memojokkanku ke dinding, ia terus dan terus mendekat, aku tau ini tidak berarti baik. Aku seharusnya tau kalau Dongwoon sudah jauh berubah, ia sudah tidak seperti anak manis yang dulu lagi.

Kini apa yang bisa kulakukan? Dongwoon sengaja memilih tempat yang sepi dan tidak akan ada yang mendengarku meminta tolong. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata sambil gemetar ketakutan.

"Dongwoon ah, jebal. Kau jangan bersikap yang aneh-aneh."

"YANG ANEH ITU KAU." Aku bisa menghela nafas sekarang karena Dongwoon akhirnya kembali ke tempat duduknya semula.

"apa maksudmu ?"

"kita ini sudah SMA. Jangan terus bersikap seperti anak-anak . penampilan luarnya saja yang berubah. Kalau kau terus seperti ini mana bisa punya pacar. Sebenarnya kau belum punya teman juga kan? Aku nggak pernah lihat kau mengobrol dengan seseorang."

"ada kok" aku teringat Onew, dia harusnya sudah pantas disebut teman kan? Kami bahkan lebih dekat daripada aku dengan Dongwoon saat ini.

"Mwo? Kau hanya mengarang cerita saja kan. Haha… kasian sekali. Memang siapa yang mau berteman denganmu hah?" Dongwoon kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku. Ini serius, ia hampir menciumku sebelum …

BRAK ….

"aku orangnya."

Onew, namja itu muncul dan mendorong jatuh tubuh Dongwoon menjauh dari tubuhku.

"ayo pergi. Masih terlalu cepat buatmu untuk mencapai tahap ini." Onew mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"YAH, kau cuma temannya kan? Namja itu jelas-jelas suka padaku." Aku jadi berharap tidak pernah suka pada orang macam Dongwoon sekarang.

"AKU INI BUKAN TEMANNYA TAPI PACARNYA, PUAS?"

Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud Onew. Sebenarnya setelah itu ia sempat menjelaskan padaku tentang pernyataannya tadi di hadapan Dongwoon, tapi aku tidak terlalu mendengarkan karena hanya suara debaran jantungku yang terdengar lebih keras dan bergema di kepalaku.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Kimi ga iru**

**Pairing : Onkey**

**Length : chapter**

**Author : Keytakaoru **

**Rating : T**

**Genre : drama, romance (?) entah saya juga bingung genre apa sebenarnya ff ini #pabbo author**

**Desclaimer : Onkey itu milik satu sama lain meski saya sebenernya juga tergila-gila dengan yang namanya Key tapi rela deh saya kalo buat Key bahagia, apadeh #ditampol**

**Warning : miss typho, tdk sesuai EYD, may be out of character, BL dll jadi buat yang gak suka daripada membashing saya atau lebih parahnya bias saya yang jadi pair di cerita ini, mending Anda menjauh**

_"AKU INI BUKAN TEMANNYA TAPI PACARNYA, PUAS?"_

Sampai sekarang kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepala Key, ia masih tidak percaya seorang Onew senekat itu mengatakannya. Kini ia bisa mendengar bisik-bisik para yeoja mengatakan betapa sempurnanya Onew, betapa mereka begitu beruntung bisa sekelas dengannya. Owh, mimpi apa Key bisa berpacaran dengan Onew.

"ada yang mau aku tanyakan, apa-apaan penampilanmu itu?" Onew tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dekat Key yang masih terkesima dengan penampilan keren Onew.

"he ? hari ini kita sekelas akan memanjat gunung untuk merayakan tahun baru kan? Makanya aku dengan semangat mempersiapkan ini semua." Jawab Key.

"kita memang akan memanjat gunung sedikit tapi intinya kita mau pesta dan makan malam di villanya Minho yang letaknya memang di pegunungan, kenapa kau jadi memakai pakaian seperti akan memanjat gunung betulan ?"

Key melihat ke sekitar, bodohnya ia baru menyadari bahwa semua anak berpenampilan sangat keren dan tidak ada satupun orang yang seperti dirinya. Sekali lagi ia membuat malu dirinya sendiri padahal ia pikir acara ini akan mendekatkan ia dengan temannya sekelas. Ya, sejauh ini teman Key baru Onew, teman sekelasnya yang lain masih enggan dekat-dekat dengannya. Membayangkan kalau ia akan jadi bahan tertawaan lagi, Key hanya bisa menundukkan kepala pasrah.

"padahal sudah kubilang ini adalah kesempatanmu untuk berbaur dan mempunyai banyak teman. Apa boleh buat, hadap kesini."

Onew memasangkan mantelnya ke tubuh Key, mengancingkannya penuh perhatian. Key benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih, semua sikap Onew terlalu manis untuknya dan ia hanya bisa tertegun sebagai balasan, bingung harus berkata apa.

Key melirik kalungnya,

"sebagai tanda terima kasih, ini aku beri jimatku, jaga baik-baik ya."

"kau benar memberikannya? Gomawo. Ngomong-ngomong hari ini Dongwoon juga akan datang kemari. Tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan bekerja sama denganmu agar status pacaran palsu kita tidak ketahuan."

DEG…

Benar, Key harus sadar bahwa Onew tidak sepenuhnya menjalin hubungan dengannya. Semua ini hanya pura-pura. Onew hanya mengatakan pada Dongwoon kalau ia berpacaran dengan Key demi menyelamatkan Key saat itu. Entah Key harus senang atau bersedih dengan status palsu ini. Ketika ia berada di dekat Onew, ia tidak mengerti sebenarnya perasaan apa yang ia rasakan, jauh di dalam hatinya, rasa sakit melanda tiap kali mengingat kata-kata Onew hanya kebohongan belaka.

"tolong bersihkan ini ya Key shi."

Mereka semua telah sampai di villanya Minho. Dan sekarang, para yeoja ini meminta bantuannya untuk membersihkan panci yang kelihatannya sudah lama tidak dipakai. Key tahu ini hanyalah alasan mereka untuk mengerjainya, tapi apa mau buat, ia benar-benar harus berusaha mendapatkan hati mereka untuk bisa berteman. Mungkin dengan menuruti kemauan mereka ini, hati teman-temannya akan luluh dan mau menerima Key.

"ne," Key menunjukkan senyum tulusnya.

Key beranjak ke tempat cuci yang berada di belakang villa, mencoba membuat panci itu menjadi layak pakai. Mungkin karena ia terbiasa hidup di desa dan melakukan semuanya sendiri meski ia namja, hal semacam mencuci panci bukanlah masalah besar, sebentar saja panci itu sudah tampak mengkilap. Key secepatnya kembali menuju villa. Namun ia tertegun saat mendengar apa yang dibicarakan teman-temannya dibelakangnya ketika ia menuju dapur.

"namja kampung itu menyebalkan sekali."

"ne, padahal baru saja pindah tapi sudah dekat sekali dengan Onew."

"eh, tapi bukannya baru-baru ini dia pergi berduaan dengan Dongwoon? Pasti mereka melakukan macam-macam. Kita tahu kan Dongwoon itu namja seperti apa."

"bisa dipastikan. Ternyata dia tak sepolos kelihatannya, Key itu bukan namja kampung biasa. Ia sudah seperti namja jalang saja."

BRUK …

Key jatuh terduduk mendengar semua itu, apa yang didengarnya itu jauh lebih parah dari yang ia bayangkan. Ia kira teman-temannya itu hanya menjauhinya karena ia berasal dari desa tapi ini, semua orang menganggapnya jalang, benar-benar keterlaluan.

"nah, makanannya sudah siap, ayo kita cepat mulai pestanya !" teriak salah satu teman Key.

Key berusaha bersikap biasa saja , bagaimanapun ia juga tidak akan bisa mengubah pandangan temannya tentang dirinya. Ia hanya bisa berharap seiring berjalannya waktu teman-temannya akan tahu bagaimana sikap asli seorang Key, dan selama itu ia akan berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Untuk menguatkan hatinya, Key menoleh ke arah Onew. Sayangnya, Onew justru kelihatan sangat murung. Key hendak menghampiri Onew tapi sekelebat pembicaraan teman-temannya membuat ia ingat kalau ia harus lebih bisa menjaga jarak dengan Onew karena bagaimanapun status pacaran mereka hanya palsu. Lagipula, para yeoja itu sudah mengelilingi Onew, mencoba mendekatkan diri mereka dan berusaha membuat Onew tersenyum, Key tahu ia tidak dibutuhkan sekarang.

"Key, aku akan mengambilkan untukmu." Dongwoon tanpa Key sadari sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Dongwoon? Ani, aku bisa sendiri." Key masih sedikit trauma dengan sikap Dongwoon.

"ayolah, kau lihat sendiri Onew sedang sibuk dikelilingi penggemarnya."

"ta.. tapi…"

"ide bagus, kau kan suka dengan Dongwoon. Kalian berdua makan saja berdua." Onew menyela sebelum Key menjawab.

Key bingung bagaimana Onew bisa berkata seperti ini di hadapan teman-teman mereka.

"eh jadi serius Key kau suka dengan Dongwoon ?" salah seorang yeoja yang mengelilingi Onew terlihat penasaran.

"aku bisa dekat-dekat dengan Onew dong sekarang." Yeoja lain yang mengelilingi Onew tampak senang.

"aku sebenarnya hanya kasian padanya tapi lama-lama capek juga mengobrol dengannya." Onew dengan kejamnya menambahkan.

"ini lagi, jimat apa? Jaman sekarang ini masih percaya dengan benda begini. Lebih baik aku membuangnya sekalian keluar dari tempat ini, di sini panas sekali."

"wah, jahat sekali. Kau baik-baik saja Key ?" Dongwoon menenangkan Key.

Key terdiam, ia selalu menganggap Onew tulus padanya. Bahkan ketika Onew berkata bahwa ia berbohong dan mengaku jadi pacar Key demi melindungi Key, Key tidak marah, ia justru berharap semuanya bukan hanya pura-pura. Tapi bagaimana ini bisa terjadi ? Key sangat malu, rasanya seperti ia mau mati saja.

**Flashback**

Sementara key mendekatkan diri dengan teman-temannya di villa, Onew memilih pergi ke supermarket dengan teman-temannya membeli beberapa perlengkapan.

"hey Onew ."

"Dongwoon ?"

"bisa kesini sebentar ! ada yang mau aku bicarakan. Maaf sebelumnya untuk berkata seperti ini. Aku tidak sengaja memdengar tentang status pacaran palsumu. Apa kau tahu gara-gara itu dia terus dikerjain oleh anak-anak yang menyukaimu ? kau harus membatalkan status pacaranmu itu demi Key."

Onew tersentak dengan penuturan Dongwoon, ia tidak memikirkan hal itu sejauh ini. _Key, apa dia baik-baik saja selama ini ?._

**End flashback**

"jadi kalian berdua adalah teman masa kecil ?"

"setelah lama berpisah akhirnya kalian bertemu lagi, seperti ikatan takdir saja, romantis sekali."

Anak-anak lain tampak tertarik dengan cerita masa kecil Dongwoon bersama Key, dan Dongwoon dengan senang hati menceritakan kembali masa lalu mereka.

Sementara Key sendiri masih memikirkan kata-kata Onew. Key selama ini tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Onew, ternyata seperti ini yang Onew rasakan. Key sekarang jadi bingung harus bersikap bagaimana ketika bertemu dengan Onew lagi nantinya.

"lupakan saja Onew. Kau belum terbiasa hidup di kota jadi kau hanya dibodoh-bodohi olehnya." kata Dongwoon enteng.

"ANI, aku tidak pernah merasa dibodohi oleh Onew. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya, Onew selalu menolongku dan itu bukan bohongan. Aku… selalu merasa senang setiap kali bersama dengannya. AKU … "

"di sini ada Onew ?" seseorang dari arah luar ruangan bertanya.

"tidak, memangnya kenapa ?" teman lain menjawab.

"dia masih belum kembali ? kami sudah mencari di sekeliling villa tapi dia tidak ketemu. Ini sudah malam dan sekeliling villa ini hanya ada gunung."

"jangan-jangan dia tersesat saat masuk ke daerah pegunungan."

"biarkan saja, Onew kan sudah dewasa, nanti juga kembali." Sahut Dongwoon yang tampak tidak peduli sama sekali.

Tapi Key, namja itu langsung mengambil jaketnya dan terburu-buru berlari ke area pegunungan di sekitar villa.

"sial, tidak ada. Apa yang kulakukan sih? Padahal kalau jimat itu ketemu pun tidak ada yang akan peduli"

SRAAKK….

""AAAaaaaa…." Onew berteriak kaget mendapati seseorang sudah berdiri di hadapannya sekarang, tentu saja ia kaget, ia berada di area pegunungan dan orang mana yang akan memasuki daerah seperti ini kalau bukan binatang buas, tapi ia lega sekarang melihat siapa orang yang ada di depannya.

"syukurlah ketemu." Key berdiri di hadapan Onew dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"kenapa kau ada di sini? Kenapa kau tidak bersama Dongwoon ?" Onew tetap tidak mau mengakui perasaan senangnya melihat Key rela menyusulnya.

"aku baru sadar, saat aku berada di sampingmu, aku merasa senang tapi juga rasanya hatiku sakit, berbeda saat bersama dengan Dongwoon. Aku tahu sekarang kenapa aku merasa begini, aku menyukaimu Onew ah. Dan aku ingin selalu ada di sampingmu" Key menggeggam tangan Onew.

Key tidak peduli meskipun ia merasa malu, ia hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaannnya karena memendamnya hanya akan membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

"aku pikir pikiranmu selalu dipenuhi dengan Dongwoon, ternyata … aku juga ingin kau ada di sampingku seperti ini saja" Onew memeluk Key dan mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Key, menyalurkan perasaannya yang jujur lewat ciuman itu.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Kimi ga iru**

**Pairing : Onkey**

**Length : chapter**

**Author : Keytakaoru **

**Rating : T**

**Genre : drama, romance (?) entah saya juga bingung genre apa sebenarnya ff ini #pabbo author**

**Desclaimer : Onkey itu milik satu sama lain meski saya sebenernya juga tergila-gila dengan yang namanya Key tapi rela deh saya kalo buat Key bahagia, apadeh #ditampol**

**Warning : miss typho, tdk sesuai EYD, may be out of character, BL dll jadi buat yang gak suka daripada membashing saya atau lebih parahnya bias saya yang jadi pair di cerita ini, mending Anda menjauh**

"kami sudah jadian." Kata Onew malu-malu pada 2 teman dekatnya, Minho dan Taemin sambil memegang erat tangan Key.

"EEEEeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh? " dan ini adalah teriakan kompak semua teman sekelas Onew, beberapa yeoja diantaranya bahkan sudah jatuh pingsan mendengar berita mengejutkan itu.

Key masih sulit mempercayai bahwa kejadian di gunung waktu itu adalah nyata. Bahkan saat liburan musim dingin pun mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua. Entah bagaimana ceritanya ia jadi berkenalan dengan keluarga Onew dan disambut dengan sangat baik. Bahkan kakak perempuan Onew merencanakan acara date yang sangat romantis untuk mereka. Begitupun Onew, meski dengan malu-malu seperti sekarang tapi ia sudah menemui orang tua Key yang juga disambut dengan baik. Ah seperti surga rasanya, Key sekarang benar-benar menjadi pacar si pangeran tampan Onew.

"baguslah kalian berdua akhirnya jadian." Dongwoon datang kemudian menyalami Onew dan Key.

"Dongwoon, apa kau merencanakan sesuatu lagi ?"

"kau merestui kami berdua?" tentu saja Key yang polos selalu percaya dengan perkataan Dongwoon.

"tentu saja. Karena sebenarnya Key dulu pernah suka padaku, teman semasa kecilnya namun dia direbut oleh namja yang wajahnya menunjukkan seperti tidak berminat pada siapapun, kemudian dia berpikir apakah nanti ada yang mau lagi dengannya hingga akhirnya Onew berpaling pada namja seperti Key." Dongwoon menunjukkan evil smirknya.

"bersihkan hatimu yang sudah menghitam itu." Sinis Onew.

"akuilah saja Onew, yang cocok denganku itu adalah yeoja cantik yang sexy, bukan namja yang rangkingnya rata-rata seperti Key. Kalau kau sih cocok sekali dengannya."

Dongwoon berakhir dengan kepala benjol hasil timpukan kamus besar dari Key. Dan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari kemarahan Key yang lebih parah, Dongwoon buru-buru kembali ke kelasnya.

"sebenarnya dia itu mendukung atau apa sih, menyebalkan sekali." Sungut Taemin.

"jangan diambil hati. Itu tandanya dia kalah telak denganmu." Minho menambahkan.

"ah itu, kalau kau mau, pulang sekolah nanti mau mampir ke rumahku?" tanya Onew pada Key yang masih uring-uringan dengan kelakuan Dongwoon.

"eh, boleh ?"

"sebenarnya kemarin DVD yang kau suka …" belum sempat Onew menyelesaikan kalimatnya Key sudah menyela dengan antusias

"apa kau akan mengubah gaya rambutku lagi? Horeee…."

Padahal sebenarnya Onew mau menunjukkan DVD yang diceritakan Key kemarin, ia sudah rela berputar-putar demi mencari kaset yang kata Key adalah favoritnya dan ia sudah berencana akan menonton itu bersama nanti setelah pulang sekolah tapi tampaknya saat ini Key sedang sangat senang dengan pikiran bahwa ia akan di make over di salon kakak perempuan Onew, jadi Onew hanya membiarkan namja manis itu berbahagia dengan pikirannya sendiri saja.

"sepertinya memang bukan waktunya" lirih Onew.

"kau bilang apa?" tanya Key.

"ani, kajja kita masuk kelas."

"hei, kau mau memberikan itu pada Onew tanggal 14 nanti kan?"

Key sedang menunggu Onew untuk pulang bersama, sayangnya Onew harus menghadap wali kelas mereka dahulu sebelum pulang. Tak sengaja ia mendengar dua yeoja berbicara dengan membawa nama Onew, Key jadi penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"tentu saja. Bukan masalah meski ia sudah punya pacar juga."

"betul. Aku juga sudah menyiapkannya."

"chakkaman, memangnya tanggal 14 ada apa? Apa yang mau kalian kasih pada Onew?" tanya Key akhirnya.

"apaan sih kau? Eh, kau kan pacarnya Onew?"

"sudahlah ayo kita pulang saja daripada meladeni namja ini"

"kenapa kalian selalu menindasku sih, memangnya ada apa dengan tanggal 14 ?" tanya Key kukuh.

"karna aku kasihan padamu, akan kuberitahu. Tanggal 14 itu kan hari valentine, masak kau tidak tau sih? Nah, kau harus menyiapkan makanan yang manis-manis untuk Onew seperti coklat"

"sudah ya, kami pulang dulu."

Kedua yeoja teman Key itu kemudian pulang dengan tertawa cekikikan, entah apa yang mereka tertawakan.

"miane, aku tadi dimintai tolong pak guru dulu." Onew datang tak lama setelah kedua orang yeoja yang berbicara dengan Key tadi pulang.

"gwenchana." Senyum Key.

Keduanya berjalan kaki pulang menuju rumah Onew sambil bergandengan tangan, sungguh pemandangan yang sangat romantic. Namun, key masih memikirkan apa yang dibicarakan kedua temannya tadi. hari valentine? Ternyata ada yang namanya begitu di Seoul ya? Iya pernah dengar beberapa kali di televisi tapi hanya sekedar itu, ia tidak pernah benar-benar tahu apa makna dari hari itu sebenarnya, kapan dan bagaimana cara merayakannya.

"kita mampir sebentar" tiba-tiba Onew sudah menggeret tangan Key menuju sebuah taman bermain .

Key menuju ke sebuah ayunan yang dengan senang hati didorongkan oleh Onew. Keduanya menikmati sore itu bersama.

"menyenangkan sekali, aku sudah lama tidak pernah main ayunan sejak masih di Daegu." Kata Key senang.

"untuk menghangatkan tubuh yang kedinginan ya paling cepat adalah dengan menggerakkan tubuh dan kupikir kau pasti akan suka main kau sudah tidak kedinginan kan? Habisnya wajahmu terlihat aneh daritadi"

"gomawo" Key memeluk tubuh Onew, hangat, ia hanya butuh Onew untuk menghangatkan tubuh dan hatinya, Onew saja sudah cukup.

"ngomong-ngomong tanggal 14 nanti sebenarnya …" sebelum Onew selesai bicara Key sudah menyela.

"soal itu, serahkan saja padaku, aku akan buat seharian itu jadi hari terbaikmu."

"oh, kau sudah tau ?"

"tentu saja, aku kan pacarmu. Ah matta, aku harus pulang untuk mempersiapkannya, main ke rumahmu besok-besok saja ya."

Onew hanya tersenyum melihat semangat Key. Anak itu bahkan berlari pulang ke rumahnya tanpa menunggu Onew.

Tanggal 14

Key sudah siap dari pagi-pagi sekali, ia bahkan menata rambutnya sendiri kali ini. Key tiba-tiba menjadi sangat deg-degan ketika melihat Onew menunggunya di depan rumah.

"selamat pagi" senyum sabit Onew benar-benar menyilaukan Key, ia sampai lupa harus berkata apa.

"kau menata rambutmu sendiri?"

"aneh ya?"

"ani, kau cocok sekali dengan rambut seperti itu"

Key tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah. Pagi ini sungguh sempurna. Onew memuji penampilannya dan ia sudah siap dengan hadiah untuk Onew. Key yakin ini akan jadi hari terindah untuk dirinya dan Onew.

Key dan Onew sampai di depan kelasnya dan melihat banyak sekali anak yang menyambut mereka.

"SAENGIL CHUKKAE Onew shi" teriak kompak anak satu kelas.

Key terpaku, apa maksudnya?

"tunggu, ulang tahun? Bukannya hari ini hari valentine?"

"kau menganggapnya betulan? Kami hanya bercanda kemarin. Coba lihat kalender dong, sekarang kan masih bulan Desember. Miane, kupikir kau adalah kekasihnya jadi sudah pasti tahu kapan ulang tahun Onew" jawab yeoja yang kemarin ditemui Key santai.

"selain itu soal Onew yang suka makanan manis juga sebenarnya bohongan. Onew kan paling tidak bisa memakan makanan manis"

Key memandang bungkusan di tangannya, itu adalah coklat yang sudah susah payah ia buat sendiri kemarin. Onew tidak tega melihat Key yang terpuruk, ia mengggam tangan Key erat

"aku yang salah, seharusnya akau memberitahumu."

"ani, yang salah paham dan seenaknya kan aku. Aku mau ke toilet sebentar, kau bersenang-senang dengan yang lainnya dulu."

Dan tanpa dapat dicegah oleh Onew, Key sudah berlari menjauh.

"aku memang bodoh, ulang tahun pacar sendiri saja tidak tahu." Racau Key sendiri, ia sedang menyeka air mata yang tampaknya akan jatuh.

"Onew wajahnya jadi kelihatan murung, padahal aku sudah berjanji akan membuat hari ini menjadi hari paling menyenangkan untuknya." Key tampak sangat depresi, ia kini menyendiri di atap sekolah.

Key melihat uang sakunya, tidak, uang ini tidak akan cukup untuk membeli hadiah baru untuk Onew. Key kecewa karena kenyataannnya ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Onew. Makanan apa yang Onew suka, makanan apa yang ia tidak suka. Key cuma senang menjadi kekasih Onew tanpa pernah berusaha mengetahui apa-apa tentang Onew. Key sudah pasrah kalau saja habis ini Onew akan memutuskannya.

BRAKK…

"hosh…hosh…. Mana ada toilet disini" Onew muncul dari balik pintu dengan peluh menetes, tampak sekali namja itu habis berlari.

Onew duduk di dekat Key, merebut coklat yang ada di tangan Key, mencoba memakannya sambil memandang wajah sendu Key.

"makanan yang aku suka adalah ayam, semua yang berbahan dasar ayam aku suka. Hehe… aku tidak suka makanan manis. Belakangan ini aku selalu diikuti oleh namja aneh yang datang dari Daegu, dia selalu mengusikku dan membuatku lelah tapi aku sadar hati yang dia punya sesuai dengan yang aku mau, karena itu aku mencintainya. Apa ada lagi yang kau ingin tahu?"

Onew memandang Key dengan senyum sabitnya, Key sepertinya masih belum sadar, ia masih terpaku pada senyum manis Onew.

"aku juga sama denganmu, belum tahu banyak tentang dirimu, tapi sekarang aku ingin tahu semuanya, kita bisa lebih saling mengenal mulai sekarang. Apa rencana jangka panjangku untuk jadi kekasihmu sudah gagal ?" Onew terus berceloteh melihat Key hanya diam.

"sa..sama sekali tidak" akhirnya Key membuka mulutnya.

Onew kemudian mendekati Key, mencium namja itu lembut, menyalurkan perasaan hangat pada namja yang ia cintai dan menghilangkan seluruh perasaan khawatir Key akan kehilangan dirinya.

"nah mulai sekarang, jangan buatkan aku makanan manis lagi, arra?" Onew mengacak lembut rambut Key.

"ne" Key sudah bisa tersenyum kembali.

Key sadar ciuman tadi bukan yang terakhir melainkan sebuah tanda untuk awal yang baru.

END ….

Musim semi berlalu, kini Onew dan Key menginjak kelas 2 SMA, tahun-tahun keemasan bagi sebagian besar anak SMA karena mereka sudah bukan menjadi bagian siswa baru namun juga tidak diributkan oleh ujian kelulusan.

"Ah, senangnya kita sekelas lagi Onew" teriak Key begitu keluar dari rumah. Kini Onew terbiasa menjemput Key tiap berangkat sekolah, menunggu namja cantik itu sebelum akhirnya berangkat bersama dengan bergandengan tangan, so sweet.

"aku sudah khawatir saja kalau kita harus pisah kelas, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur, aku hanya bisa menutup mataku selama 6 jam."

"huh, biasanya juga aku tidur selama itu"

"hehe…iyakah?"

"Onew , Key" Minho dan Taemin menyapa keduanya ketika tak sengaja bertemu.

"ah, Minho dan si cantik. Kalian juga satu kelas lagi dengan kami kan?"

"yah, siapa yang kau bilang dengan si cantik, aku ini tampan Key" ujar Taemin tidak terima.

Sementara itu Minho dan Onew yang melihat perdebatan mereka berdua hanya bisa geleng-geleng, selalu saja seperti itu ketika mereka bertemu.

####

"TARAAA… Onew, lihat apa yang kudapat"

"apa itu ?"

"gantungan kunci teddy bear ini pemberian dari Nicole. Baru pertama kali ini semua teman menerimaku, aku senang sekali."

Onew tersenyum melihat sikap Key. Namja itu kini kembali ceria. Semua teman mereka sudah menerima Key dengan baik menginjak tahun kedua ini. Tidak ada lagi yang harus dikhawatirkan tentang Key, tentang hebungan mereka berdua juga, kecuali …

"Kita harus pindah kelas kan? ayo Kk…" Onew benar-benar susah menyebutkan nama Key.

Ya, mungkin kalian tidak memperhatikan kalau sejak awal mereka bertemu, pacaran dan hingga saat ini Onew sama sekali belum pernah memanggil Key dengan sebutan namanya. Ia baru sebatas menyebut kau dan semacamnya untuk Key sejauh ini.

"ah betul, kita harus cepat sebelum semua anak masuk."

Hufftt, untunglah Key tidak menyadari kegugupan Onew. Namun, jujur jauh dalam hatinya Onew kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa seorang siswa teladan seperti dia hanya menyebutkan nama kekasih sendiri seperti harus menjawab soal olimpiade internasional.

"Onew shi, songsaenim memperhatikanmu terus tuh, kau tampak tidak sehat hari ini" bisik Minho.

Onew masih disibukkan dengan pikirannya sendiri soal Key bahkan hingga pelajaran berlangsung. Onew memang anak yang susah bicara sebenarnya. Namun, orang-orang di sekitarnya justru menganggap itu keren. Dan selama ini tentu saja orang yang memulai pembicaraan dengan dirinya. Untuk pertama kalinya ini, dia berharap sekali bisa menyebut nama Key terlebih dahulu.

"Cuma 3 huruf saja aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Huft… aku benar-benar pacar yang amatir, payah sekali." Onew menggerutu.

"tapi terlalu cepat kalau aku menyerah sekarang. tenang saja, hari ini masih panjang, aku akan berusaha menemukan cara." Onew tidak henti-hentinya bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

" ONEW, PERHATIKAN PENJELASAN SAYA, JANGAN MENGGUMAM SENDIRI DI BELAKANG" suara keras songsaenim memecahkan kegiatan Onew sebelumnya.

"ah, ne songsaenim"

####

"terimakasih sudah mengajakku makan disini, sampai jumpa besok" pamit Key yang saat ini sedang berada di rumah Onew karena ajakan namjachingunya itu untuk makan bersama.

"ah, n..ne" Onew frustasi karena hingga saat terakhir ia tetap tidak sanggup menyebut nama Key.

Gagal total sudah rencananya, padahal ia sudah sengaja mengajak Key untuk mampir ke rumahnya dan makan bersama tapi tetap saja 3 kata "KEY" itu tidak juga terucap dari mulutnya. Onew masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya begitu sulit mengucapkan nama kekasihnya sendiri ketika orang lain akan dengan mudahnya melakukan itu.

"huft… sudahlah masih ada hari besok"

"eh." Onew melihat gantungan kuci teddy bear milik Key di dekat pintu rumahnya, pasti tadi terjatuh.

Sebenarnya ia sudah berniat memberikan barang itu besok, tapi mengingat bagaimana senangnya Key saat ia menerima barang itu sebagai tanda bahwa teman mereka sudah menerimanya, Onew memutuskan untuk menyusul Key, lagipula ia yakin Key masih belum jauh.

Onew berlari menuju pemberhentian bus terdekat. Nah, dia melihat siluet Key dari jauh. Onew hendak memanggil Key tapi tenggorokannya tiba-tiba tercekat, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyebutkan nama Key apalagi meneriakkannya di tempat ramai seperti ini. Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa berteriak tidak jelas.

"Yah, barangmu ketinggalan" tentu saja Key yang berada pada jarak cukup jauh sama sekali tidak sadar atas teriakan Onew yang sama sekali tidak menyebutkan namanya.

Onew melihat bus yang akan ditumpangi Key datang, ia berpikir untuk menyusul Key namun tampaknya sudah tidak cukup waktu, akhirnya iapun memutuskan seperti rencana semula untuk mengembalikan barang itu besok.

_"gantungan kunci teddy bear ini pemberian dari Nicole. Baru pertama kali ini semua teman menerimaku, aku senang sekali."_

Kata-kata Key pagi harinya kembali menyergap pikiran Onew. Betapa namja itu merasa bahagia atas pemberian yang tidak seberapa itu.

Onew berbalik dan …

"KEY"

Onew akhirnya bisa menyebutkan kata itu.

Key menoleh dan baru menyadari keberadaan Onew, ia mendekat pada Onew.

"Onew ?"

"ini, barangmu ketinggalan."

"ah untung sekali kau yang menemukannya. Parah sekali aku bisa kehilangan barang berharga seperti ini. Gomawo sudah mau mengantarkannya."

Onew terdiam.

"sudah kan? Sampai bertemu besok." Key melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda perpisahan.

Onew masih terpaku. Jujur ia berharap Key sadar bahwa tadi untuk pertama kalinya Onew menyebut nama Key bahkan menriakkannya di depan umum.

"yah, tapi menyebut nama pacar sendiri kan memang hal yang sudah biasa" Onew mencoba menghibur diri.

GREP

Onew terkejut seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"aku sungguh tidak sabar. Senangnya ini pertama kalinya Onew menyebutkan namaku"

Sudah menduga kan? yang memeluk Onew tadi memang Key.

"ya Tuhan. Kau mengagetkanku saja. Haha…" Onew mengacak pelan rambut almond Key.

"coba panggil aku sekali lagi." Manja Key.

Bukannya melakukan apa yang diminta Key, Onew justru memeluk Key balik semakin erat.

"eh ?"

"sudahlah Key. Diam saja untuk saat ini" Onew menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya di balik bahu Key.

Padahal hanya 3 huruf. Tapi entah kenapa hal itu membuat hari-hari Onew tampak semakin luar biasa dan hatinya seperti semakin dekat saja dengan Key.

End...


End file.
